Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 302
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: June 10, 2016 Highlights * New pre-game warmup mode * Tweaks to Spores * Improvements to commander bot AI [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-302-now-live-steam/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *New Pre-Game mode added: Warm-Up **Active until 12 or more players joined the teams or each team has a commander **All abilities, weapons and upgrades are available for free while Warm-Up mode is active (except for commanders) **Bots will work in Warm-Up Mode *Marines **Flamethrower ***Increased base damage to 9 (was 8) ***Increased on-fire damage bonus to 2x when directly damaging structures (was 0.5x) ***Increased damage range to 9.5 (was 9) **Marine maximum Sprint speed reduced by 0.25, now 6 (was 6.25 max) *Aliens **Lerk Spores ***Energy cost increased to 27 (was 15) ***Increased range to 17 (was 12) ***Increased Spore-Cloud radius to 4 (was 2.5) ***Changed rate of fire to match attack animation, results in slower rate of fire for Spores. ***Updated cinematic effects for Spores (Thanks Ironhorse!) ***Marines see the same Spore effects as Aliens now, which obscure less. ***Added world sound when Spores impact something *Bots **Alien Bot Commander now researches Metabolize and Advanced Metabolize **Improved the movement routine of Fades, Lerks and Oni. They will now use Blink and Metabolize, their wings or Sprint. **More bots will now save up for Onus and Fades. **Bots are more afraid of human players and will retreat faster with higher lifeforms. *Updated several Commander tooltips *Updated the fastload shader achieve to make sure loading time stays short even with the recent updates Fixes *Fixed Lerk Spores and Umbra having inconsistent trajectories compared to where a player is aiming. *Fixed Umbra cinematic cut-off due to length mismatch (Thanks Ironhorse!) *Fixed GetRandomPointsWithinRadius server log spam *Fixed Scoreboard not displaying number of connecting players when number of bots was at or above 12 *Fixed that Cysts did not update their cyst chain parent correctly sometimes leading to various script errors. (Thanks Brute) Maps ns2_refinery *Fixed holes in ready room enabling players to escape into oblivion (Thanks Zavaro!) ns2_summit *Beautified Atrium, Flight Control, and Glass Hallway with actual glass and reflection probes instead of greasy-glass prop (Thanks Zavaro!) ns2_tram *Fixed occlusion issue in main tramway facing Platform (Thanks Zavaro!) ns2_derelict *Updated occlusion-geo in Biome (Thanks Loki!) *Reduced some lights and cinematics in Biome ns2_caged (Thanks Flaterectomy!) Added Low-Lights support *Fixed z-fighting DAT-1 vent *Fixed greybox between Ventilation and Airshaft on ground *Fixed holes at top of Airshaft *Fixed holes under catwalk Airvent (part of the catwalk geo) *Made the catwalk in Airshaft be supported *Fixed players getting under the Airshaft stairs leading into Ventilation *Fixed players getting behind diagonal ceiling pipe in Ventilation *Fixed stuck spot on the pipes in the corner opposite the northwest exit of Ventilation *Fixed players jumping behind crate near vent entrance under catwalk in Ventilation *Fixed players getting under stairs near RT in Ventilation *Fixed greybox textures behind the fans in Vent (at TP and Shipping exit) *Fixed z-fighting on pipes prop in Access -> Shipping vent *Fixed occlusion issues in Vent -> Life Support vent *Fixed small hole ceiling above TP in Ventilation *Fixed small hole middle of ceiling just under the 45 degree angle near TP on other side of airshaft *Deleted old red mockup geo that stuck through floor of elevator platform under diagonal Airshaft pipes in Vent *Fixed floating pipe west of TP on south wall in Ventilation *Fixed holes next to wall props in Vent -> Shipping vent *Added missing light prop east of Central *Fixed greybox bottom of pillar on higher floor near Marine entrance in Ready Room Tools Editor * New “Disable Hidden Lights” option in the Viewport menu allows mappers to completely hide the effects of lights that are in hidden layers. Useful for when making low-lights. Category:Patches